


Forced

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [20]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Dark, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Stress, hakuba is horrified, hakuba is innocent, hakuba is messed up, kaishin - Freeform, kaito feels bad, kaito is hurt, shinichi is stressed, shinichi is trying, shinkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: Everything  goes to hell when the gem starts glowing...Rated for the dark subject, nothing explicit, just implied.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509362
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	1. Forced (Chase)

**Author's Note:**

> Written February 19 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad March 8 2020  
> Posted here March 24 2020
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING FOR IMPLIED RAPE**

Gold gleamed intently as he chased the white clad thief, tonight was the night that he would finally catch Kaitou Kid. Too many times now, the elusive thief had evaded capture, but not tonight. Tonight would be the night where everyone would realize that he'd been correct. It was tiring to always have the division two officers mocking him about how silly it was that he thought that Kaito was Kid.

He didn't think that Kaito was Kid, he _knew_ that he was. The problem was that the magician was both slippery, and nobody wanted to believe it. Division two adored Kaito, and division one was fond of him since he was dating Shinichi. The bloody thief had made the right friends in all the correct places. The only way that a conviction would actually stick to him were to be if he were caught in the act.

Kid had yet to actually steal the right target, and was currently running around the museum looking for it. A rumour about how the gem had been placed with another had been spread around, though in reality the very gem that Kid was looking for was resting snugly in his breast pocket.

A wry smirk tugged at the blond's lips as he ran around yet another corner, eventually Kid would have to come to him if he truly wanted the gem. The museum wasn't really that big due to how it was actually a temporary exhibit in one of those overly luxurious and fancy hotels. Sooner or later Kid would realize that someone was carrying the gem.

The chase continued for about five more minutes before the thief skidded to a halt, having reached the last of the exhibit rooms "What a sneaky Tantei-san" Kid breathed, a little out of breath from their run. Though his posture gave nothing away regarding his condition.

Saguru raised a brow, smirking "Says the thief" He couldn't hide his tiredness as easily as the other. He took a few backwards steps towards a side exit, his gaze never leaving the thief.

A wide Kid grin covered what was visible of the thief's face "But Tantei-san" He took a few steps to match the other's "It's expected of me" He tilted his head, veiled indigos gleaming "But from you? It's considered extra sneaky" His detectives were so much fun! This was why he knocked out everyone else early on, it gave him more time to play with his detectives.

Gold narrowed as he felt his muscles tense, the stare down lasted a few more moments before Saguru bolted through the door. He needed to lead Kid to the room he'd booked for himself. He'd had the windows secretly reinforced so that the other couldn't escape via the air. Kid would have to get close to steal the jewel, which also meant that he had a chance to grab Kid. So long as he restrained the other's hands, he should be able to capture him. After all, he was physically stronger than Kid.

A silent snicker escaped from Kid's lips, it was amusing to be the one doing the chasing for once. Now he just had to figure out what Saguru was up to. He hadn't watched the other since he'd thought that Saguru had already left for England. What a cheeky little trick.

When he reached his room, Saguru swiftly bolted inside, hurrying over towards the window. The moon was shining brightly through the modified windows.

"Seems like the detective is trapped" Kid smirked, cautiously stepping in after Saguru. He didn't see any tricks, which was odd.

"Come and get the gem Kid" Saguru dared, readying himself to grab the other.

Kid pursed his lips, he was confident that he was faster "Well..." Veiled indigos glimmered at the challenge "Since you've asked so kindly..." He lunged, darting forward, easily snagging the Topaz. Though when the moonlight hit the gem, an orange light filled the room, both startling and blinding the thief. He clicked his tongue, blindly staggering back, or at least he tried to.

A small squeak escaped from his lips as he felt Saguru's arms wrap around his waist "Let go" Kid huffed, trying to squirm away. The grip only tightened, forcing a pained breath of air to escape him "Tantei-saaah!" His words turned into a startled yelp as he felt himself being thrown, thankfully onto something soft. He tried to move up, but was swiftly pinned down by his wrists. The grip was bruising. Pained indigos peered at the other, his sight finally returning "Shit..." Fear iced his veins when he met the detective's gaze, this wasn't Saguru. Gold had been replaced by a lifeless glowing amber.

He strengthened his struggles, he didn't trust whatever was controlling Saguru. He knew that Saguru wouldn't seriously hurt him, but he didn't know about it now. He bucked both his hips and shoulders in an attempt to shake the other off, only for the being to crawl up on top of him, pinning the thief's legs with Saguru's. Kid refused to think of the person currently on top of him as Saguru, it was just the other's body.

Indigos narrowed as he tried to move, to struggle, to do anything to get the other off of him "What do you want?" He hissed, teeth bared. He didn't like that his detective was being controlled. It was also annoying that whatever was controlling Saguru, had enhanced the other's strength.

Glowing ambers peered down at him, disinterest masking the detective's face. Instead of responding verbally, the being leaned down to nuzzle the magician's cheek, knocking both hat and monocle off in the process. It paused, nipping at where Kaito's neck met his jaw. A small keen slipped from Kaito's lips as indigos closed momentarily at the sensation. He was really sensitive there.

Oh god no! Indigos snapped open in a panic when he realized that the nips had grown into more intimate touches. He did not want to do this, not with Saguru. He turned his head to bite at one of the arms holding his wrists, biting down as hard as he could. He was not going to let this thing use Saguru's body to assault him.

The being blinked dully at the magician before continuing the it's ministrations, having not felt a thing.


	2. Forced (Regret)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 19 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad March 8 2020  
> Posted here March 27 2020

Gold groggily blinked open, a cool chill hitting his skin as he sat up. He shivered a bit, pulling at the blanket to better cover himself up. His brows knit together in confusion when the blanket refused to budge, he glanced to the side, freezing at the sight.

Kaito was on the bed with him, but that wasn't as much of a problem as the exact state that the magician was in. Gold widened as a horrified gasp escaped from Saguru's lips. Bruises littered the younger teen's body, marring the skin shades of blues and purples. What was worse was that the bruises were centred around Kaito's arms and hips. Dried tear tracks ran from the other's eyes, some of them barely missing bruised and bloodied lips. Dear lord, Kaito looked like he'd been mauled with how various bruises and scratches covered his neck.

He swayed a bit, feeling lightheaded when he realized that dried semen, and an alarming amount of dried blood coated the area between Kaito's legs. He looked away, feeling sick as his eyes burned. He'd raped Kaito. The blood coating his own body was proof enough. Saguru bit his lip, he could taste blood, but he hadn't bitten _himself_ hard enough to draw it.

Nausea suddenly hit him, barely giving himself enough time to lean over the edge of the bed to deposit the contents of his stomach onto the floor. The fall made a disgusting splattering sound but he didn't really care. At least the disgusting taste in his mouth masked the blood, Kaito's blood. He'd never intended to draw the other's blood, at least not in such a way. Maybe accidentally during a chase, but not like this.

A bright white suddenly caught his attention from the corner of his eye, he turned towards it. A bitter and faintly hysterical laugh bubbled out from his lips, gold dulled as he picked up the hat. He now had definite proof that Kaito was Kid. His fingers curled, wrinkling the hat before he launched it across the room in a sudden burst of anger.

Saguru covered his face with his hands, letting his head drop as he let out a small, broken laugh. This wasn't how he wanted to catch Kid, never in his wildest dreams had he thought that it would turn out like this. How was he going to explain it? That he'd forcefully stripped Kid down and raped him?! Because that was what had happened. The many scratch and bite marks littering his own body, mainly his limbs, attested to that. Kaito had _not_ consented, he'd fought, and fought hard.

Saguru didn't like Kaito, not at all. They antagonized and annoyed the hell out of each other. Gold watered, but even Kaito didn't deserve what he'd done to him. Why had he even done it in the first place? Not once had he ever felt any lust nor malice towards the annoying magician. So why? Why had he raped him? And why had he done it so brutally?

He shook his head to clear it a bit before tossing the blanket over Kaito, his own motions rigid as he kicked the evidence of Kid under the bed. He didn't want to touch Kaito, what if he hurt him again? So he did the next best thing he could think of, he texted Shinichi, giving nothing but the location of the magician. Then he fled, not wanting to face the sleuth. Shinichi would call the police on him, but that was fine. He just didn't want to see Kaito's reaction.

He was a coward.

* * *

Saguru numbly stepped out of the shower, still feeling sick despite having washed away the evidence of his crime. His hands shook as he dried himself off, putting on a random pair of clothes.

_"Stop! Ahhh..." A low whine passed through the magician's lips as he tried to squirm away, face flushed._

He swayed a bit, repulsed.

_"No no no no no" Kaito's panicked babbling rambled on and on as Saguru positioned himself._

Saguru stumbled out of the bathroom, vision blurred from his own tears. He'd never imagined that the stubborn and willful Kuroba Kaito would _beg._ But he'd managed to make him do so. God he was a monster.

 _A low growl rumbled in Kaito's throat, indigos alight with warning as Saguru nipped and bit at said throat. Occasionally disrupted by a soft whine when certain spots were reached_. _The rumbling grew into a snarl when Saguru's knee began to shift between his legs_.

The blond slowly sank onto his bed, he may as well be comfy when the police arrive.

" _Fucking bastard!_ "

" _Stop!_ "

" _Get the hell away from me!_ "

" _J-just stop!_ "

" _Don't do this!_ "

Saguru curled up in his bed, covering his head with his arms in an attempt to block out Kaito's words.

 _"I'm sorry..." Tears cascaded from indigos as the magician's muscles went limp. He was too exhausted to keep fighting, and his struggles weren't doing anything. He closed his eyes, murmuring sorry over and over again_. _All struggling would do was injure Saguru's body_.

Why had Kaito been apologising? His only crimes were theft, and he'd never apologize for that. It was Saguru who should be the one grovelling for forgiveness, not him. Not that he deserved it anyways, rapists don't deserve forgiveness. It was a crime worse than murder.

 _A small sob passed through torn and bloodied lips, indigos clenched shut as Kaito grit his teeth_.

He wondered how long it would take the police to get here. Surely since Shinichi would be the one making the call it shouldn't take long. Unless he decided to tend to Kaito first, which was highly possible. Shinichi adored the magician.

 _Even as indigos fluttered shut from unconsciousness, Saguru's body didn't stop, nor slow it's ministrations_.

Saguru crawled to the edge of the bed, once again throwing up. Though this time nothing but traces of bile came up. Watery gold closed as he just laid there, half off the bed. Just how much torture and pain had he put Kaito's body through? Why hadn't he at least stopped when the other has lost consciousness? He just couldn't understand.


	3. Forced (Confrontation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 23 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad March 12 2020  
> Posted here April 3 2020

Four days, and yet not one officer had arrived at his house, waiting for them to arrive was like a punishment in it's own sense. He couldn't bear the thought of heading to school, pretending that things were fine, that he wasn't a criminal waiting to be arrested. What if Kaito showed up in class? A full body shudder ran through Saguru's frame at the thought of seeing the magician face to face. He was thankful that Baaya was currently in London, Watson too. The disappointment that he could just imagine on her face was bad enough, especially since he'd probably spill everything to his beloved caretaker.

A loud knock on the front door echoed through the silent mansion, tearing the blond away from his thoughts. Weary gold closed, a shuddering breath forcing it'self from his lips. This was probably it, he never had any visitors, maybe if he ignored them, they'd break in and assume that he wasn't cooperating. They'd use more force, that was good. He didn't deserve to be treated well. The knocking continued for a few more minutes before stopping.

* * *

Shinichi pursed his lips, shoulders sagging a bit as he stared at the door. He then pulled out one of Kaito's lock picking kits, with it the door easily opened for him. He really didn't want to be here, but Kaito had insisted that he check up on Saguru. It wasn't that he didn't like Saguru, it was just that Kaito was hurt, unable to really move. He'd rather be by his magician's side than anywhere else at the moment. At least he had Ai and Agasa to watch over Kaito while he was gone. He pocketed the kit before silently making his way into the house, he had a good idea of where to find Saguru.

"Oi" Saguru flinched, almost falling off his bed at the sound of that voice, that horrible familiar voice. Gold widened in shock at the sight of Shinichi, the lover of the one he'd recently raped. Dear lord, why had the sleuth decided to visit him? Didn't Shinichi know that he'd hurt Kaito? The other wasn't stupid, he had to of realized it by now, even if Kaito hadn't already told him.

Azure softened at the other's reaction, though it was to be expected "You didn't rape Kaito" He breathed, taking a few steps closer to the bed. Kaito had told him about the gem.

Gold narrowed in confusion, of course he had, he'd been remembering bits and pieces of that night these last few days "You are mistaken" He winced at how his voice cracked a bit. Saguru's gaze turned towards his bed sheets, knuckles turning white as he clenched them "I..." His voice was small "I remember it" He grit his teeth, he just didn't know what in the world came over him to do such a horrendous act.

Shinichi closed his eyes, letting out a breath "There's something I need to tell you" Azure sharpened when he reopened his eyes. Saguru knew for sure now that Kaito was Kid, so telling the other now wouldn't do much harm "Kid's goal is to find a certain magical gem, and destroy it" He knelt down next to the bed, putting a hand on the other's shoulder. Saguru was his friend, and just as much a victim as Kaito "And that gem just so happened to be a different magical gem than the one Kid was searching for"

Saguru shook his head in disbelief "Why the hell are you trying to make up excuses for me?" His tone was a bit pitched from faint hysteria "I raped Kuroba, your boyfriend" Watery gold looked into Azure "So why are you taking my side instead of his?!" Magic didn't exist. His tone became icy "I had thought that you cared about him" His words were firm, despite how they wavered a bit.

"I'm telling the truth Hakuba'' The sleuth almost regretted holding off till now to check on the other. Saguru's complexion was pale, and the shadows under his eyes were dark "I took the stone to a witch, and she told me what kind of magic it castes" A disgusted grimace crossed over his face "It's magic made those who had a serious goal meet said goal" He clenched his fists "The only problem was that the goal was to be met in the worst way that the recipient could imagine" Thank god Saguru viewed rape as something worse than murder. He'd rather have an injured Kaito than a dead Kaito.

"Even if what you say is true" Saguru breathed "Then it's my fault for being so bloody persistent" He lowered his head "I wanted to reveal him as Kid" And he had "But now there's no way that I could possibly turn him in, not like this"

"Kaito has been worried about you" Shinichi stated "He knows how you are with morals, so he's been fretting" Azure narrowed "Even though he doesn't even like you" Kaito has a good heart "In fact, he's the one who begged me to check up on you" He stood up, now looking down on the blond "So if you truly feel bad, stop wallowing in self pity on your bed" He motioned towards the other "Start taking care of yourself better so that Kaito can focus better on himself" Kaito was so hurt, yet he was using what little energy he had to worry about Saguru.

Gold widened in shock, Kaito had been the one to insist on the visit? He hadn't expected that "You really weren't lying?" He remembered how Kaito had kept apologizing, it now sort of made sense now if the magician had known that the gem had been influencing him.

Shinichi scowled "Of course not! Why would I waste time messing with you when I could be near Kaito?" He really wanted to go back to him, but he'd promised to check on Saguru. Azure watered as he remembered Kaito's current state "The only reason that Kaito isn't here instead of me, is because he can't even stand" Stupid bleeding heart. Though he also loved that about him.


	4. Forced (Visit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 24 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad March 15 2020  
> Posted here April 10 2020

Saguru gaped, having not expected the other's outburst. He then shook his head gold watering a bit at the realization that Kaito must be worse off physically than he'd expected, especially if the magician couldn't even walk. Yet even so, Shinichi was here instead of with Kaito.

Azure narrowed "Get dressed in some clean clothes" Saguru's current attire was wrinkled and seemed to be a few days old "You're coming with me" Kaito wanted to see Saguru, so Saguru was what Kaito was going to see. He didn't really care if the blond wanted to come or not, he wouldn't give him a choice "Think of it as punishment for not taking care of yourself if it makes you feel any better" He breathed before exiting the bedroom to give the other some privacy to change.

Gold blinked as confusion set in, where did Shinichi want to take him? He hopped out of bed, stumbling a bit, he didn't think that it would be a good idea to further upset the sleuth. Shinichi looked upset enough as it was, for a very good reason. There was no need to further provoke him. Saguru swiftly shucked off his current clothes, replacing them with a clean brown sweatshirt and grey jeans. It was warm out, but he didn't really want to draw attention to the injuries on his arms. The ones Kaito had made in self defence.

The bedroom door opened again, startling Saguru a bit "Good, you're dressed" He roughly grabbed Saguru's arm dragging the other out the room. Yes he was being a little rough, but he didn't really care. He wanted to get back to Kaito.

"Where are we going?" Saguru inquired once they were seated in the cab, apparently the sleuth had told it to wait with the meter on. They were both seated in the back.

"I'm taking you to Kaito" Shinichi muttered under his breath "That idiot won't stop worrying until he sees that you haven't done anything stupid" Like wallow in self guilt without eating, or doing something drastic.

Nausea filled Saguru at the thought of seeing the magician "Why?" His voice was low with disbelief "We don't even like each other" They'd never been more than rivals and reluctant friends during group hangouts.

Azure softened "Because Kaito's heart is filled with kindness" Shinichi breathed, his words only audible to Saguru "He doesn't like it when people get hurt"

Saguru glanced down at his arms, imagining the scratches and bite marks hidden beneath the fabric "My only injuries are justifiable" Kaito really should have harmed him more.

Shinichi scowled, leaning in close to the other's ear "Kaito may have been physically raped" He paused "But your body was used without your permission to do the act" His gaze softened a bit "You were violated too" And in some ways it was worse because the blond had been forced into the role of the aggressor. He was forced to do a despicable act that he'd never do willingly.

The blond turned away, misty gold gazing out the window. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. It was a childish move, but frankly, he didn't care.

* * *

A pained hiss passed through Kaito's lips as he shifted a bit, his nest of pillows was nice, but staying in the same position for too long was becoming uncomfortable. Mindful of the nutrient and pain medication filled IV connected to his wrist, he carefully reached over to grab the special smoothie Ai had left for him. His back entrance was severely damaged, so he couldn't really eat solid foods or things that weren't easily digestible.

Indigos glazed a bit with pain as he shifted his legs, vision going a bit spotty for a few moments until the pain died down. A small tremble ran through him at the reminder of what had caused his pain. He shifted more of his attention to the smoothie, ignoring how his hands had started shaking a bit.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention, indigos closed as he sucked in a breath then released it in an attempt to forcibly calm himself. Shinichi was back, most likely with Saguru in tow. He inwardly scolded himself for feeling scared, he'd been the one to request it, so why was he feeling so nervous now? Saguru was innocent, he didn't doubt that in the least.

"Kaito" Shinichi's voice was soft, filled with love and adoration as he rushed over towards him, running his fingers gently through his hair "I'm sorry it took so long" The softness of his azure gaze helped calm the magician a bit.

Kaito flashed a warm smile in return, throat too raw to speak when it wasn't needed.

"Kuroba..." Shinichi felt Kaito tense under him at the sound of Saguru's voice. The blond was standing near the entrance, looking anywhere but at the magician. Saguru swallowed "I'm sorry for worrying you" He breathed, too scared to come any closer to the other. The last time they'd been near each other was when he'd hurt him.

The magician trembled, offering a weak smile in return "He can't really speak that well right now" Shinichi supplied. Kaito was relieved that Saguru's obsession with the law hadn't caused him to do anything stupid.

Gold closed as he let out a breath, he _knew_ why the other's throat was raw. It had been later in the night, Kaito hadn't even bitten him. He took a step closer, faltering when the magician visibly flinched "I-" He took a few steps back "I'm heading back to London" He wouldn't hurt the other with his presence.

Indigos widened as he shook his head "N-" Whatever he'd been trying to say had been cut off by a series of coughs. Shinichi quickly knelt by him, holding him down to restrict what movement he could, something which Kaito was thankful for.

By the time he recovered from the coughing, and the pain the movements had caused him, Saguru had already left. Indigos watered, he hadn't meant to flinch, he'd just reacted. A small whine bubbled in his chest, he'd lost a rival.

"It's not your fault" Shinichi breathed, his own eyes burning as he wiped away Kaito's tears. "Sometimes the body just doesn't listen to the mind" Kaito may not have blamed Saguru, but the other's appearance had still frightened him since it had been his _body_ that hurt him "Maybe we could chase after him when you're better" He knew how much Kaito liked his rivals, not to mention that Saguru was a good friend to Shinichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berry doesn't believe that everything can have a happy ending...

**Author's Note:**

> Need more fics where Kaito is raped...


End file.
